wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Lindt
Rachel Lindt, also known as Bitch by her allies and Hellhound by her enemies, is a member of the Undersiders. Appearance Rachel has a squarish, blunt-featured face with thick eyebrows, auburn hair, and a muscular build being naturally inclined to fitness, with constant activity needed to force around her dogs when they are grown to monstrous size. She wears heavy jackets with thick fur collars and/or hoods, heavy boots, and a dollar store Rottweiler mask. Taylor was of the opinion that Rachel was rather butch. Later, she began to wear a mask Skitter made for her that resembled one of her enhanced dogs, Brutus. In the years since she relocated to Earth Gimel she has put on more muscle mass, height, a tan, toughened feet, and had let her hair grow out longer. During Golden Morning, she was wearing a black jacket, tank top and pants, with a white fur ruff on her hood.Venom 29.3 Personality Rachel's personality is obfuscated by several factors. One is her lack of education that has left her largely illiterate and forced her to adapt to the world in other ways. Another is her relationship with her dogs. Possibly as a consequence of having triggered at a young age, her already weak social skills and empathy were overridden refocusing on her power's target: Canines. As such the bearing of teeth and direct eye contact commonly used in normal human interaction seemed threatening to her. While frequently and erroneously labeled a sociopath due to this adaptation, Rachel has gained an unparalleled grasp of dog handling for her age. She can easily distinguish individual dogs of the same breed.Spacebattles and, as an adult, was in a casual sexual relationship with Biter. She was happy that he didn't "make it more than it should be".Teneral e.4 Relationships Taylor Hebert Rachel tried to hurt Taylor in her first meeting in an attempt to keep an "outsider" from joining her group. Rachel gained respect for Taylor after she retaliated for this assault. Following the Undersiders falling out with their employer, and proving that Skitter had not actually betrayed her, for what Rachel thought was the second time, she held Taylors hand was they went to the hospital to check their injuries.She likely referenced Taylor when she said that she could stand one or two of the Undersiders. A notable shift in their relationship occurs when Taylor starts referring to Bitch as Rachel in her inner monologue. They ended worm as close friends. With Bitch having a private memorial to her on earth gimel. Lisa Wilbourn Though Lisa can get along with Rachel it is Taylor that makes the connection that rachels power has changed her mind into focusing on dogs. Brian Laborn Rachel respected Brian as the leader, and Grue as leader of the Undersiders. but she did not have much connection with him simply following his orders Abilities and Powers Rachel has the ability to empower dogs to vastly increased size - in the order of three thousand or more pounds - enhanced strength, durability, agility, and an asymmetrical covering of bony plates, spikes, exposed muscles, and calcified flesh.Wildbow's Parahuman List Her power has affected her ability to socialize with humans, having hardwired it to better understand canines. She was capable of using her power at range, and on multiple dogs at once.Interlude 11a Rachel cannot, however, automatically control the dogs that she empowers. She has gotten around this drawback by training her dogs to respond to whistles and specific commands. She has also shown some skill with her power, as she participated in more fights her dogs steadily gained more durability, to the point of being able to take lightning bolts from Behemoth. . Though able to create additional mass from semmingly knowwhere the animals Rachel empores are still bond by conventional physics.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 22.y Any strength a canine gains from her empowerment is given a disproportionate amount of mass which can end up restricting their movements. As such Rachel needs to be careful how much additional mass she feeds to dogs as they lose agility and other benefits the larger they get. Her power also affects other canines, such as wolves. In fact, her power seems to work far more effectively on wolves than domestic dogs; the transformations of her wolf were sleeker, stronger, more symmetrical, caused less strain to herself and the wolf even when she worked the transformation faster. It is not shown how her power would affect other canines, like coyotes or dingoes. The downside of that, however, is that the wild canines take far more effort to train, not having been domesticated over generations. Rachel kept Bastard, her wolf, with her constantly for the first few years, and even then the training might not have been effective if she hadn't raised it from a puppy. Using her power tires Rachel out, and the faster she uses it, the faster she tiresComment by Wildbow on Hive 5.2. Therefore, she prefers having time to slowly increase her dogs' sizes, rather than having to rush the job. The size increase does not last forever, and when her dogs decrease in size again they shed the extra muscle and bone like an outer coat, meaning the dogs have to be extracted from the mound of flesh. She feels her power as an internal vibration radiating outward, reverberating off her dogs. Her ability also has a restorative effect on it's subject, while it cannot correct old injuries that have already healed. It can deal with cancers, parasites, poisons and other damage and disease, it's use generally increases the overall health of the subject, and will usually heal any damage the dogs take when they are in monstrous form. The puppy wasn't actually a dog.Comment on Reddit The empowered puppy then killed her stepmother, maimed her foster siblings and destroyed the house.Insinuation 2.2 Rather than go to a parahuman detention center and be institutionalized, Rachel ran. Not knowing how to read, interact with people, or having any other skills, she survived by resorting to crime and being the meanest thing around to protect herself and her new family. She survived on her own despite pursuit by the authorities for close to two years. Quickly gaining a reputation as a super-villain she was christened Hellhound by the media, though she preferred Bitch. she eventually came to rest in Brockton Bay and volunteered at near by animal shelters to get the chance to work with dogs.Monarch 16.13 Joining the Undersiders, Rachel worked with them for a few months engaging in robberies and similar crimes. Rachel would later chase off Spitfire, and try to keep the Undersiders from expanding.Insinuation 2.6 Story Start She would fail to do this effectively when they recruited Taylor. She tried to size her up as her own test for the new member. Participated in numerous activities of the undersiders. Including the Battle at the Bank, but she did not join in later socialization activities that her teammates did to celebrate, partially because of her identity see being known to the public. She decided to go and check on the money to see if it was there and she was ambushed by Uber and Leet under contract from Bakuda. After her teammates escaped Grue came back for Rachel, finding her with her arms change to the ceiling having benn used as a punching bag by the ABB. Interlude 4 Accompanied the undersiders to the truce meeting discussing what to do with the ABB. Participated in the Battle at the Gallery, trust and confidence in skitter being able to get the undersiders out. When the Endbringer came to Brockton Bay Rachel initially did not participate. Towards the end she came to Skitters rescue, sacrificing many of her cherished companions to do so. Post-Leviathan Rachel allowed Taylor to rejoin the Undersiders despite her betrayal of the group. Later, during the assault on the PRT Headquarters to steal information, Bitch intentionally sabotaged Skitter in hopes of getting her arrested. She failed and after a confrontation allowed skitter back into the group. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Rachel and her group, were attacked by one of the Dragon suits. Post-Echidna Rachel had her newest minion send a letter to Weaver, she expresses thanks for all that taylor did for her while saying that while she did not know when she will she her again they should both try to remain alive until they can see each other again. New Delhi Meeting Weaver for the first time in Largely part of search and rescue efforts she was Rachel uses her dogs to carry one end of a chain imbued by Foil's power, cutting through Behemoth's lower leg. She goes back for a second run, only making partway through the leg before the power runs out. Post-Timeskip She spent much of her time in the unoccupied earth before coming to see Taylor on her birthday. She would later assist in the collective action against the Slaughterhouse 9000. Golden Morning Bitch assisted during the conflict of the Golden Morning; Scion severely injured several of her dogs. Bastard was severely mutated when the heroes tried to save him using a Lab Rat formula while he was under the effects of her power. Quotes *"Words" ~ Rachel in response to most platitudes *"Everyone likes the manipulative assholes after they’ve had a chance to do their manipulating." ~ Rachel to Satyrical Trivia * There are inconsistent sources on the age Rachel was when she triggered, twelve or fourteen. It should be pointed out that Rachel herself did not really keep track of her age. Fanart Gallery Bitch-Solo_(from_Undersiders_Fanart_by_drunkfu).JPG| Illustration byDrunkfu on deviantart Rachel_holocene2.png| Illustration by Holocene from spacebattles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Master